Question: $ -\dfrac{6}{20} + 150\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{6}{20} = -0.3$ $ 150\% = \dfrac{150}{100} = 1.5 $ Now we have: $ -0.3 + 1.5 = {?} $ $ -0.3 + 1.5 = 1.2 $